<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>溺水 by Aris0801</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340916">溺水</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris0801/pseuds/Aris0801'>Aris0801</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>玻璃瓶 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris0801/pseuds/Aris0801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>因为幻想是假的，所以金昇玟溺水了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>玻璃瓶 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>溺水</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金昇玟无可救药的爱上了黄铉辰。</p><p>一开始是徐彰彬发现的，他的眼神，他的暗恋。</p><p>在一次练习后徐彰彬把他拉到角落。“那么毫不掩饰的情感，是想要毁了自己，还是毁了他？“ 金昇玟每次想起那天都很后悔，自己应该否认的，而不是傻傻呆着半天说不上话。</p><p>在徐彰彬第无数次在镜头前打断自己和黄铉辰的对话后，金昇玟开始讨厌徐彰彬。因为对方不遗余力阻拦的行动一直在提醒金昇玟，他的感情是那么的肮脏，好像在卑微的做着会伤害自己喜欢的人的事情。</p><p>黄铉辰喜欢金昇玟吗？如果让金昇玟来回答的话，答案是肯定的，黄铉辰喜欢他。对金昇玟来说，黄铉辰对他的亲近都是喜欢他的表现，而且对方甚至还不遗余力的在各种场合炫耀两个人的感情好。</p><p>这个问题，如果让徐彰彬来回答的话，答案也是肯定的。黄铉辰喜欢金昇玟，很喜欢。只是，喜欢和爱不一样。黄铉辰的所有的亲近，关心和占有欲，都不属于金昇玟一个人。黄铉辰喜欢所有成员，平等的喜欢，他还喜欢世界上所有美丽的事物，就连路边脏兮兮的野猫野狗他也是一样的喜欢。</p><p>是因为太喜欢黄铉辰了所以才分不清楚吗？不如说是金昇玟不想分清楚。仔细想的话，所有一切都是金昇玟想象出来的。</p><p>黄铉辰对金昇玟的关心是因为是同岁的高中生朋友，不是因为爱。黄铉辰对金昇玟的亲密是因为他刚好是坐在他旁边的那个人，不是因为爱。金昇玟所有自以为的特别，都是他想象出来的，他只不过是特别会胡思乱想而已。</p><p>所有属于金昇玟和黄铉辰的粉色回忆，都是金昇玟在一堆平平无奇的照片中选出来的，并擅自加了各种滤镜。</p><p>为什么会喜欢上黄铉辰？金昇玟很难不会喜欢黄铉辰这种人吧。</p><p>金昇玟因为喜欢唱歌所以当了练习生，但是只是喜欢是不够的。柔软的外表下，金昇玟的内心是骄傲的。他在学校的成绩很好，但是他不是最聪明的，只是因为他不服输所以拼命的努力了而已。</p><p>但是当练习生却又和学习不一样。拼命的练习不过是换来一次次在被别人实力碾压而已。付出和努力成反比的感觉几乎成为了金昇玟走不出来的梦魇，几乎。</p><p>如果不是黄铉辰发现了在角落痛哭的他，如果不是黄铉辰一次次告诉他，他是特别的，他是有才气的，他是被需要的，或许就没有今天的偶像金昇玟了。</p><p>在这种情况下金昇玟就好像一个溺水的人，紧紧抓着自己的救命稻草，并且无可救药的爱上了黄铉辰。</p><p>但是这段感情是错误的。金昇玟单方面的爱是可悲的。他不应该把黄铉辰存粹关心的举动和爱情挂上了钩。在他的想象中，金昇玟把黄铉辰扭曲成了有目的性的人，把善意和爱意先入为主的画上了等号。</p><p>所以金昇玟认为自己的痛苦是罪有因得的。他好像被分裂成了两个人，黄铉辰面前的金昇玟和不在黄铉辰面前的金昇玟。在黄铉辰面前卑微且小心翼翼的试探，并在之后无限重复两个人的所有接触，反省自己的一举一动。</p><p>每个夜晚，金昇玟都会在那个下铺睡着黄铉辰的床上，对自己进行一次又一次的审判。在白天的时候，金昇玟又会重复着他所厌恶的举动，带着另类的眼光放大黄铉辰的一举一动，揣测着黄铉辰的心态，病态的捕捉每一个正常的瞬间，扭曲成自己想要的真实。</p><p>金昇玟把透明颗粒从玻璃碎片中捡起来，紧紧的揣在兜里，硬是把玻璃渣当成了细砂糖。沉溺在虚假的快乐中，日复一日。</p><p> </p><p>如果幻想是假的，那就会有溺水的一天。</p><p>很多人都会误会他们的关系，不是因为金昇玟藏得很好的心思，而是因为黄铉辰过于亲密的举动。很多时候金昇玟都会心怀鬼胎的不做解释，反正黄铉辰一定会慌乱的撇清关系。对方微红的耳朵，会被金昇玟记在心里，承包金昇玟当天的糖分。</p><p>但是还是有那一天，金昇玟后悔不该靠得那么近的。如果离得远一点，就看不到黄铉辰眼里深处的反感。那个金昇玟害怕的情绪在黄铉辰的眼中和自己的脸映在了一起，让他看清楚了自己卑鄙且丑陋的模样。</p><p>同性恋在圣经里，是罪。</p><p>金昇玟应该早点想清楚的，毕竟对方是那个无比虔诚的黄铉辰。</p><p>金昇玟有罪。他恨不得接受惩戒，以任方式都好。但是他只能端起自己的面具，维持自己在黄铉辰面前的形象。</p><p>“我又不是同性恋，怎么可能和黄铉辰在一起。”</p><p>金昇玟溺水了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>